Through The Murky Waters: In Time
by keenbeanz
Summary: But he couldn't blame her entirely, it was partly his fault, he was the one that made the final decision, he was the one to hand the blade over he was the one who trusted his old friend, if he could call him that. Percy/Kronos One Shot Set After TLO WARNING: DARK!


**Ok this is very similar to my Percy/Gaea one shot, but I still hope you enjoy.**

**This is a Percy/Kronos one shot requested by Mythomagic-Champion.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Percy was trapped; his arms tied above his head as he sat with his legs spread to the side, his jeans were scratched and had large burn holes that made his body shiver because of the cold and the fear that was instilled in his heart.

It had been two hours since Olympus fell.

It had been two hours since he had last seen Annabeth and Grover.

It had been two hours since he had been locked up in this dungeon, that Percy swore never existed.

He pulled on the chains that held him to the wall and growled when they didn't budge. Then again what could he do about this?

He threw his head against the wall in annoyance, causing his eyes to blur slightly.

How could this happen?

He had done everything he could.

He bathed in the river Styx for crying out loud, he should have won he should have fought against him, but no he had to listen to Annabeth.

He had to give the blade to Luke.

He had started to hate her, this was her fault. If she still didn't have those feelings for Luke, if Percy didn't have those feelings for her they would not be here.

Percy would not be chained to a _fucking _wall.

But he couldn't blame her entirely, it was partly his fault, he was the one that made the final decision, he was the one to hand the blade over he was the one who trusted his old friend, if he could call him that.

_Percy stared at the man in horror as he held the knife in his hands and a cold meticulous laugh escaped his lips, Percy looked back at Annabeth horrified, both realising their mistake and what had happened._

_He looked at the two his golden eyes burning holes into Percy's head. _

"_Thank you son of Poseidon." His voice was cold and Percy involuntarily shivered at the sound the man just smirked and he lost all likeness of Luke._

"_Luke, Please." Annabeth begged stepping in front of Percy, he knew she was going to cry and it made him feel bitter towards the man. _

_But Percy knew it wasn't Luke anymore, no it was Kronos. _

_He smiled at the girl and before Percy knew it she was smacked against a wall, her face blank and Percy could smell the blood. _

"_No!" he screamed readying Riptide as he glared at the Titan in front of him. Kronos turned and faced the boy with a wicked smile, Percy charged Riptide held firmly in two hands as he raced towards him._

_Kronos flicked his wrist and Percy was on the ground, his back ached and riptide was flown out of his hand, he could hear it shatter inside the hearth and he cried out in anger and frustration as he tried to stand._

_But his body couldn't move and he couldn't feel anything._

_Kronos stepped towards him, lifting him by the shirt with a vicious grin that Percy gulped at losing the ability to talk._

"_I'm going to have fun with you, Hero." He spat and Percy felt the cold fear the encircled his stomach and forming a pit as deep as Tartarus._

Percy can hear the sound of footsteps and he mentally prepares himself for what is to come.

But to be honest there is no amount of preparation.

He cries when the man takes him and he begs for death.

But the only reply he gets is cold laughter that seems to echo through the walls and make him feel even worse.

It is like this for days, he can hear the screams of others around him and he knows they are his friends; he tries to call out to them to tell them they are okay, to make sure they are okay. And he silently begs that they are not going through the same thing her is.

He doesn't want to think about what they may be doing to his friends.

He calls out when he hears Thalia scream.

He cries when he hears the sobs that he knows are Clarisse's.

And when he hears Annabeth, he breaks down and his body goes numb.

"What have you done to her?" he growls when the Titan enters the room, he knows there is no point in being nice.

He just smiles and slams the boy back against the wall, he winces in pain even though he can't hear it, and he hopes that it will make the Titan be gentler, but it excites him even more.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replies biting at the boys jaw line.

Percy tries to block out the next few hours.

And once again he is starting to feel numb.

Time passes and Percy grows board and he starts to think of a way out of this but he finds none.

He knows he can never get out of this.

The titan returns again and his arms reach out towards the boy with a strange softness, but he still flinches, but it only makes the man angry and his softness turns rough.

"I waited for the day to rule." He says in his ear his hand pushes back some of the hair from his eyes and he stares into them with cold golden eyes. "And now I have it." He is attacking Percy's jaw again.

Percy forces his eyes closed, trying to stop the bile that is rising in his throat. "Why are you telling me this?" he says his voice a whisper.

Kronos stops and looks up at the demigod with a snarl and his hand is on the back of Percy's neck, he gulps and looks at the god, trying to mar his disgust.

"Because now I have it, and I need someone to share it with." Percy's heart stops and he wants to say something witty that will have the Titan rethink but he can't his heart has stopped.

Percy feels hands on his back and teeth on his neck and he wants to throw up, no he needs to throw up, because then he will feel better.

His hand grips his neck and he looks at the boy with a cruel smile, like he knows what the boy is thinking and that he has planned this for a while.

Like the ultimate _'Fuck you'_ to the Olympians.

To make their hero, his for the taking.

"Don't worry." He says his vicious smile returning. "You will learn to love me." He spins him around and pins him against the wall and Percy can feel him breathing on the back of his neck, he can feel every inch of him pressed up against him. "In Time."

Percy lets allows himself to break down in tears.

Because that is what he fears the most, he fears he will love him.

And that's what breaks him.

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
